


Hermione's Nightly Owls

by DrChaseMeridian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, Cheating Harry, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Multi, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: 24 year old Hermione Granger is engaged ton Ronald Weasley. She has also engaged in several acts of infidelity. What happens when her one night stands begin to realize they have competition? Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione, More
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hermione's Nightly Owls

Hermione was happy to oblige.   
Draco “secret owl” was simple: “Hogwarts Uniform, Granger”. 

She worked herself into the official school sweater. Pleated skirt. Dress shirt. And tie.   
He didn’t mind that she used expensive two-tone thigh high stockings as an alternative.

“Sorry if I’m early. I hope you don’t mind.” Hermione said. 

He looked her up and down and gave a charming half-smile.

“You’re surprisingly early tonight.” Draco smiled.   
“I woke up rather curious if you’d owl me.” Hermione said.   
“Was this what you woke up thinking about, Granger?” Draco asked. 

Draco was in his office. Wearing a gray suit and green tie. He unzipped his pants. Showing off the object of her desires in fully erect form. 

“Mr. Malfoy Are you going to punish me for thinking about it? Hermione said.   
“Just put your books on the desk. And practice your witchcraft.” Draco whispered into her ears. 

She wasn’t sure if he had dressed up for her. But the idea of Draco being her DADA teacher in this light role play did wonder for her. 

“Perhaps I should go back to the Girl’s Dorms. I seem to have forgotten my underwear.” she said.   
“Stay here or I will do more than deduct points from Gryffindor.” Draco said.   
“All of the other students would hate me for doing such improper things in the name of Gryffindor.” Hermione said. 

She took to her knees and cast a lotion spell onto her left hand. 

“If you do well. Perhaps a punishment can be arranged.” Draco said. 

Without using her name, Draco explained the greatest blowjob he had ever received from a witch nights prior. Hermione was generous with her soft hands. And her ability to french kiss the head of his penis made him roll his eyes backward. 

But they both knew that the magic was in mad eye contact they made to each other. Hermione wasn’t acting. She felt a triumph in controlling her private school enemy in her mouth. 

“I love pleasuring you Draco.” Hermione said.   
“Yes, I can tell Granger.” Draco said. He fidgeted in pure pleasure as she increased her pace.   
“I haven’t even though about fucking you today. All I’ve wanted to do today was taste your cock and watch your face as I get you to cum.” Hermione said.   
She deep throated him for the first time, quickly moving is balls back to stretch out the sensitive shaft a bit more. 

“That’s what I love about you Granger. You don’t get off on pleasuring your mate. You get off on pleasuring them better than any other witch ever has. Or will.” Draco said. 

Hermione got damp at the thought. Draco-Fucking-Malfoy could psychoanalze her better than anyone. 

“Hermione?” he said.   
“Yes, Draco?” she said.   
“What do you do to get him off?” Draco asked. 

She shifted. It didn’t ruin the moment. Malfoy’s accepted dark nature never brought her there. But she paused as the tone was definitely different. 

“Ron’s pretty vanilla. He watches a ton of muggle porn. I feel like he thinks that’s as good as it gets.” she said. 

She took a minute. Draco’s cock always made her jaw hurt for a moment. 

“Not Ron.” Draco said. “Potter.”

She was flushed. She started having an affair with Draco two months after Ron proposed to her. 

“I…” she said.   
“I followed you two yesterday after your lunch with him.” he said.   
“Did you watch us?” she asked.   
“No. But the reaction of your face when I said Potter was enough to prove that my imagination wasn’t wrong.” he said.   
“It’s.” she paused. “I’m not sure what you need to know or what I need to tell you. Harry doesn’t know that I’ve done anything with you.”   
“There’s feelings between us. For sure. Monogamy doesn’t really get to be a conversation when you have a mistress.” he said. 

She looked at Draco. He still wore his silver wedding band to Pansy. 

“I guess not.” she said.   
“Like I asked. What gets Potter off?” he said. 

Hermione saw the twitch in Draco’s already hard cock. She knew what this was about. 

“He likes it when I beg.” Hermione said.   
“Beg?” Draco said.   
"Harry. I want your cum, please." Hermione said. 

Draco’s cock pulsed and she couldn’t help but re-engage into her blowjob. 

“I want your cum so bad. Please just give it to me, Harry." Hermione said. 

“Where do you want it to go?” Draco asked.

“Anywhere. I just fucking need it. Please.” Hermione said.

“Isn’t it Ginny Weasley’s cum? She’s your best friend, Hermione.” Draco asked. 

“Fuck the Weasleys. Just shoot your load into my mouth.” Hermione said. 

“You didn’t say please.” Draco demanded. 

“Please. Please. Pleeeeaaase.” Hermione pleaded. 

“Did Harry Potter cum in your mouth?” Draco said. 

She moaned a clear “yes” onto his cock while sucking. Their eye contact was unstoppable. His grey eyes controlled her. Her brown eyes still had innocence despite her dirty acts. 

“Give Potter a nice french kiss next time you see him.” Draco said. 

Draco’s pearly white semen splashed into her mouth. Instead of pulling her hair he cupped both of her cheeks lovingly. She showed him how much he came as she stuck out her tongue. 

“Sit back, I’m going to ride you.” Hermione said. “I want to be punished for fucking your rival Draco.”

Tired, he felt the pleasure of holding Hermione Granger’s ass cheeks in his hands as he leaned back and watched her place her quim onto the head of his sensitive cock. 

They kept quiet in the moment for what seemed like twenty minutes. Just long looks into each other’s eyes. Not trying to read each others minds but come to a moment they held onto to cum together to. 

When she fucked Draco. Her mind only thought of Draco. The naughty-ness helped her achieve her orgasms pretty quickly. But after awhile she knew that he was a well trained lover. She could find the spot he need to get to and he’d press into it without missing it once after she found it. 

She was too open. Too vulnerable. To leave doubt in his mind that he was the best sex she had ever had. The addictive , euphoric explosion began its tidal wave and he charmingly held her legs as they began to spasm. 

The top half of her Hogwarts costume remained on. Covered in sweat. And he lovingly grazer a hand through her hair as they both entered a dreamlike trance. She felt a new warmth enter her pussy. 

“Draco, did you cum again?” she asked.   
“I’d be stupid not to.” he said. 

She got off of him and she used a quick spell to remove some of the stains they left in his office.   
She paced around the room as he prepared himself a drink 

“About Harry.” Hermione said.   
“It doesn’t need to be talked about again.” Draco said.   
“I’ve been considering just ending it.” Hermione said.   
“Hermione.” Draco said. 

He looked her over once. And then grabbed her bare butt cheek. Then had a drink from his glass. 

“As long as I am able to make you cum like that. Your pussy is possessed by me. Anything else that happens with it is just a test.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Suggestions For Pairings / Kinks are well received by this author


End file.
